Tuesday
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Hari ini hari Selasa. Ryuzaki dapat e-mail baru.


**Genre**: Mystery/Humor

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>-Kamu tahu berapa lama perjalanan dari hari Senin ke hari Selasa?-<em>

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki mendapat <em>e-mail<em> baru hari ini. Seingat dia hari ini hari Selasa dan matahari sedang sangat kejam, walaupun masih pagi.

Sesuatu di celah saku celana Ryuzaki mengintip memanggil perhatian. Mata lebar itu terpaku sesaat. Ryuzaki setengah berharap melihat lebah imajiner terbang keluar dari sana. Tapi tidak. Light mengusir atmosfer yang diam dan kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar di kayu mahogani yang mengilap oleh cairan kopi.

_"E-mail_ yang keren," gumam Light seraya mencondongkan dagu pada komputer.

Ryuzaki memelototinya. Tangannya melupakan celah saku celananya, dan tak lama perhatiannya menjadi milik layar komputer sepenuhnya.

"_'Read me'_," Ryuzaki membaca judul_ e-mail_ pada layar.

Light mengangkat sebelah alis, "Pintar."

"Atau bodoh," Ryuzaki berargumen.

Bunyi 'klik' monokrom muncul_. E-mail_ itu terbuka.

Kali ini Ryuzaki ikut mengangkat alis. Bukan sebelah, melainkan kedua-duanya.

Warna merah merambah setiap huruf dan serangkaian pesan singkat yang ganjil disuarakan.

"_'Aku akan membunuhmu.'_"

Light menatap Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki angkat bahu.

"Jangan katakan kau yang menulisnya," kata Ryuzaki.

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Light seperti bunyi udara dari saluran tersumbat.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

_-Jarak antara Senin dan Selasa adalah seratus ribu tahun cahaya-_

* * *

><p>"Di dalam kota."<p>

"Jadi, orang itu mengirimkanmu sebuah pesan tanpa melindungi alamat servernya?" Light bertanya.

"Ya."

"Dan?"

Ryuzaki menatap Light. "_Dan_?"

"Kau mengganggapnya serius?"

"Menurutku intuisi selalu benar."

"Surat kaleng, mungkin?"

"Surat kaleng pada alamat _e-mail _detektif dunia? Aku malah lebih percaya jika seandainya diriku sendirilah, entah dari masa lalu atau dari masa depan, yang mengirimkannya."

Light menatap Ryuzaki dramatis, "Lalu, mengapa hal itu tidak mungkin?"

"Karena aku tidak suka menulis surat."

"Oh. Mencengangkan."

"'_Temui aku di Lapangan Udara sekarang juga, jika tidak, aku yang akan mendatangimu_.'" Ryuzaki membaca pesan lanjutan di dalam layarnya. "Kita akan bagi dua grup."

_"Kita?_" Light tampak sedikit shock.

"Kita bagi dua grup. Kau dan aku. Kita ke bandar udara sekarang juga."

"Kau bercanda! Memangnya kita tidak punya kerjaan?"

"Light, jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak mengerti."

"Oke, aku tidak mengerti."

"Keselamatanku adalah yang paling utama disini. Jika kau tidak peduli, maka kau keterlaluan. Kau bukan pembunuh, kan?"

Light memelototi Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

"Kau baru saja berkata bahwa kau akan menemui pembunuhmu, siapapun dia."

"Aku tidak suka menunggu untuk dibunuh, Light. Lebih baik menghampiri orangnya langsung. Kita bisa tanya apa maksudnya."

"Dan kemudian minum kopi bersama," Light menyambung.

"Kau yang traktir."

Light mendesah, "Jika kita memang harus melakukan ini, sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa jamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Kita memang harus. Dan, terima kasih, aku tidak minta ramalanmu, Light."

Light memberikan tatapan lelah, "Keluarkan saja mobilnya."

.

Light baru saja menabrak seseorang.

Bocah itu jatuh ke depan. Tersungkur keras karena gaya gravitasi yang disebabkan oleh tumbukan yang besar.

Bunyi yang berisik karena ransel yang terlontar ke lantai marmer menarik perhatian di lobi utama.

Light baru saja memasuki Lapangan Udara dan mulai merencanakan mengunjungi kafetaria di tempat tersebut. Ryuzaki bilang orang yang menulis _e-mail_ itu bisa saja berada di kafetaria, sedang minum kopi sembari merencanakan mencekik seseorang. Dan dalam hal ini bisa saja 'mencekik detektif dunia'.

Light sudah mengatakan komentarnya, bahwa seseorang yang mengirimkan surat digital ke alamat detektif dunia memang mencurigakan, tapi jika orang itu hanya memberitahukan, '_Temu aku di Lapangan Udara_' tanpa menyebutkan tempat yang spesifik, tentu saja itu berarti hal yang sangat bodoh. Jika itu bukan hal bodoh, itu pastilah sebuah jebakan. Dan pastinya itu sangat berbahaya.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kemauan Ryuzaki.

Light-pun memasuki lobi dan matanya langsung sibuk mengamati sekelompok anak muda yang tengah terbenam dalam _notebook_-nya seraya berpikir,_ 'apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka?'_ saat tubuhnya merasakan tumbukan fisik yang cukup keras.

Light tepat menghantam tubuh kecil di depannya. Bunyi 'Ouch!' dan 'Hack!' muncul seketika diiringi oleh sentakan keras benda padat.

Ransel jatuh dan isinya berpencaran. Puluhan pasang mata mengawasi bunyi berisik itu bagai mata kelelawar dalam gelap.

Light menyadari tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang, saat ia melihat bocah di depannya juga terpental ke seberang.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan keinginan untuk mengumpat, Light berdiri dan membantu bocah itu berdiri. Si bocah langsung mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang terserak di lantai. Di saat seperti ini, Light berpikir, apakah hal ini juga termasuk sebuah kampanye untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan 'Kira'? Ikut melakukan ide gila hanya demi membuktikan bahwa dirinya peduli akan keselamatan detektif dunia?

Aku pasti akan mati muda. Pikir Light muram.

Si bocah sudah selesai mengumpulkan propertinya saat ia dengan gugup meminta maaf pada Light, "Aku tidak melihat anda tadi, maaf. Aku sedang terburu-buru..."

"Aku juga tidak melihatmu..."

"Aku yang salah," kata si bocah seraya mengacak-acak isi ranselnya. Kopernya yang berwarna gelap terbalik di sampingnya.

Mikrofon mini di telinga Light berbunyi.

"Light, aku sudah di kafetaria gedung B. Kau sudah sampai di tempat?" suara Ryzuaki mengalir bagai aliran lava.

"Ada sedikit hambatan, jangan khawatir, aku akan ke tempat sebentar lagi."

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Kau langsung saja. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Oke. Aku yakin orang itu akan memberikan tanda."

"Ryuzaki, kau yakin tidak mau menyerahkan hal ini ke Watari?"

"Aku tidak mau, Light."

"Oh, kau _tidak mau_?"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu hal yang tidak pasti."

"Oh. Ok. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Sambungan berhenti.

Perhatian Light kembali ke si bocah. Bocah itu masih mengacak-acak isi ranselnya. Mukanya pucat. Light mendapati perutnya mencelos. Pasti sebentar lagi ada yang tidak beres.

"Um.. ada yang hilang?" Light bertanya.

Si bocah memandang Light. Matanya mengerut dalam, tanda kecemasan.

"Um, tidak... aku tidak apa-apa... "

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan volume suara yang tidak lebih dari bisikan, bocah itu melangkah gontai ke arah ruang tunggu yang benderang di sudut Utara gedung.

Light mendesah. Ia mengawasi bocah itu menyeret kopernya secara sembarangan ke sebuah kursi rotan. Bocah itu menarik kursi dan kursi malang itu jatuh terbalik ke samping, kopernya yang ada di genggamannya terlepas dan ikut terjatuh dengan bunyi nyaring yang menggema di seluruh aula.

"Ok, Light, bagus sekali, lain kali pakai matamu untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar... _Geez_... aku tidak pernah berharap hal simpel seperti 'Light pergilah ke Airport dan cari orang gila yang ingin membunuhku dan setelah itu traktir dia minum kopi' menjadi serunyam ini karena menabrak seorang bocah pemurung. Semoga aku tidak harus menjadi _babysitter_nya..."

Light menghampiri si bocah. Tadinya ia ingin segera pergi dari sana dan... langsung ke kafetaria. Tuhan, hampir saja ia lupa untuk apa ia ada di tempat sialan ini.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Light membantu si bocah mengangkat kursi dan memberikan kopernya pada bocah linglung itu.

Si bocah memandang Light dan mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Light mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin membantu saat si bocah memberikan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ayo, katakan saja," kata Light.

"Um... aku kehilangan tiketku..."

Ini dia.

"Tadi kau taruh dimana?" tanya Light.

"Aku taruh di dalam ransel... um... atau di dalam koper ya..." gumam si bocah sambil sekarang membuka kopernya dengan gugup.

"Oh, mari kubantu,"

Si bocah memandang Light dan berkata, "Tidak apa, aku saja."

Light menurutinya. Ia mengawasi si bocah mengaduk-aduk kopernya.

Tak lama si bocah kembali bergumam, "Tidak ada... aku yakin tadi kusimpan disini..."

"Baiklah, begini saja..."

Si bocah masih mengacak koper sambil asyik bergumam. Light menyipitkan mata. Ia meraih pundak si bocah dan berkata tegas, "Hey, begini, coba dengarkan aku."

Bocah itu kaget, namun tidak menghardik.

"Kau kehilangan tiket?"

Si bocah mengangguk.

"Kau yakin kau menaruhnya di ranselmu?"

"Aku menaruhnya di ransel... karena aku mencari di koper dan tidak ada."

Light mendengus, "Kau benar-benar menaruhnya di ranselmu?"

Si bocah mengangguk lagi.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

"Um... sebelum anda menabrakku."

Oh bagus.

"Oke, begini ya, secara tak langsung aku berhubungan atas kehilangan tiketmu dan aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Si bocah diam saja.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"London."

Sekarang Light memperhatikan si bocah dengan seksama, "Berapa usiamu?"

"Sebelas."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ya."

"Oke, um, bagaimana jika kau membeli tiket lagi?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Tidak apa, aku akan membelikannya."

"Tidak mungkin, aku seharusnya terbang setengah jam lagi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus segera pulang..."

"Kapan penerbangan selanjutnya?" Light menoleh, memeriksa jadwal di papan keberangkatan di seberang ruangan, "Oh bagaimana jika kau mengambil jam tujuh malam ini?"

"Tidak mungkin... aku harus pulang sekarang..."

Light mendesah, "Dengar ya... kau kehilangan tiket dan kau tidak bisa terbang sekarang, kecuali kau mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang... dan aku tidak mungkin mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang di rumahku pasti tidak akan ada jika aku sampai disana, aku tidak punya kunci rumah."

"Tidak ada yang menjemputmu?"

"Tidak akan ada orang untuk menjemputku... mereka hanya akan menjemputku jika aku terbang sekarang."

"Dan sekarang tiketmu hilang?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, menurutmu, kau harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Menurutku... kau harus pulang sekarang, berhubung kau tidak bisa terbang dan tidak mau mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang... bibi pasti akan marah-marah..."

"Kau tinggal dengan bibimu disini?"

"Ya, tempat orang tua-ku di London."

"Bagaimana jika kau kuantar ke tempat bibimu, aku akan menjelaskan padanya tentang kehilangan tiket itu, dia pasti tidak akan marah."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata bocah itu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kita harus mencobanya,kan?"

"Oke."

"Dimana rumah bibimu?"

Bocah itu menyebutkan sebuah tempat.

"Astaga, itu kan jauh sekali dari sini!" seru Light.

"Ya. Makanya, dia pasti akan marah jika aku kembali lagi kesana."

"Kau punya keluarga yang baik," Light menyindir tidak sabar. "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

"Kau ok? Maksudku, kau tidak sedang bekerja, kan? Nanti kau bisa dipecat bos-mu."

"Tidak, bos-ku tidak akan berani memecatku," gumam Light. Kemudian ia menghubungi Ryuzaki.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan pembunuhmu?" tanya Light.

"Aku sudah mencurigai seseorang. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang _'dia akan memberikan tanda'_?, nah, orang itu sudah memberikannya."

"Bagus, kau ikuti saja dulu dia, aku harus mengurus sesuatu."

"Masalah yang tadi? Kupikir katamu tadi tidak akan lama..."

"Percayalah, urusan ini mulai menjadi rumyam. Awasi saja dia terus... aku akan menghubungimu kembali."

"Kau bercanda, Light? Ini kan urusan yang lebih penting."

"Ryuzaki, percayalah, ini urusan yang tidak penting sama sekali, tapi aku harus mengurusnya!"

"Oke, oke... hubungi saja aku begitu kau sudah selesai disana."

"Tentu. Aku akan segera kesana jika urusan ini selesai."

Light menutup hubungan dan kembali menatap si bocah.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Kita akan kembali ke rumah bibimu... jadi jangan bilang aku tidak bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini."

Bocah itu diam saja.

"Kemana sih orang-orang rumahmu, sehingga mereka tidak ada disana jika kau pergi jam tujuh?"

"Maaf, itu tidak bisa kukatakan..."

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka keluar lobi dan Light memanggil taxi. Setelah memberitahukan si supir untuk segera ke Stasiun, maka mereka pun berangkat.

Mereka tiba sekitar pukul dua belas. Light bertanya apakah bocah itu lapar dan mereka bisa berhenti makan dulu, tapi si bocah cuma geleng-geleng.

Maka, Light langsung membeli tiket. Perjalanan mereka harus mengambil dua kali kereta dan perhitungan Light, mereka akan tiba sebelum pukul tiga sore.

Itu pun jika tidak ada hambatan.

Light mencelos saat melihat papan jadwal kereta di seberang ruangan. Kereta yang menuju tempat tujuan mereka baru akan berangkat satu jam kemudian. Sesuatu telah membuat kereta tersebut terlambat.

"Hei, bibimu mengantarmu dengan kereta tadi?"

"Tidak, ia mengantarku dengan mobil."

"Oh ya?"

"Tadi pagi juga kereta terlambat, makanya dia lebih suka naik mobil."

"Oke. Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu berhubung keretamu terlambat satu jam?"

"Baik..."

"Tapi?" Light mengerang.

"Tapi... aku tidak punya uang... bibi hanya memberikanku uang untuk membeli makan tadi pagi, dan itu sudah habis..."

"Oh, tidak apa... aku akan mentraktirmu," Light berkata sehalus mungkin. Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Ryuzaki tentang traktir-mentraktir tadi pagi.

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi ada yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang mentraktir, dan sekarang hal itu terbukti..."

Si bocah diam saja.

Light mendengus sambil tergelak kecil, "Lupakan."

.

Mereka masuk ke kafetaria. Light mendapatkan telepon dari Ryuzaki. Ia beranjak ke toilet.

"Light... orang itu tahu aku mengikutinya."

"Bagus, kemudian?"

"Dia mulai waspada dan sekarang bergerak ke luar."

"Dia tahu wajahmu?" tanya Light tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi sepertinya ia tahu ada yang mengikutinya. Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam taxi. Aku tidak tahu, tapi ia membawa sebuah koper kecil."

"Kau yakin itu bukan peledak?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Bunyi itu berasal dari sebelah bilik tempat Light berada. Keadaan sunyi sesaat, sebelum Light menyambung kembali.

"Kau sudah mengikutinya?"

"Aku sudah di dalam taxi... dia baru saja berbelok ke arah Pusat Kota... nanti kukabari lagi. Bagaimana dengan masalahmu?"

"Aku di Stasiun, nanti kuceritakan. Kau terus saja awasi dia, dan hati-hati, diapa tahu dia punya teman di belakang."

"Tentu."

Ryuzaki memutuskan hubungan.

Light keluar toilet dan sebuah pemikiran aneh terlintas dikepalanya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat memikirkannya dengan lebih seksama, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Si bocah telah menghilang.

.

Light menghampiri meja tempat dirinya dai si bocah tadi duduk makan. Ransel dan koper si bocah masih berada di dekat kursi. Empat piring sayuran dan dua mangkuk nasi masih bertengger di atas meja. Hanya saja si bocah tidak terlihat dimana-pun.

Light memeriksa berkeliling. Tempat itu ramai sekali. Seingat dia ini bukan hari Minggu ataupun Sabtu, tapi kenapa Demi-Tuhan, tempat ini ramai sekali?

Light menghampiri meja dan mengangkat ransel si bocah.

"Bagus... sekarang aku harus mencari seorang bocah hilang... semoga saja dia tidak diculik dan dibunuh... Oh Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin lebih buruk lagi!"

.

Light menghampiri meja Informasi.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya wanita di balik meja.

Light merasakan jakunnya jatuh ke kaki. "Um, justru itu, saya lupa menanyakan namanya." Light ingin sekali meninju dirinya jika ia bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak menanyakan nama si bocah sialan itu? Karena... ia berpikir itu tidak perlu! Ia hanya akan mengantarnya ke rumah bibinya dan sesudah itu dia akan mandi dengan wine!

"Maaf, anda _tidak_ tahu?"

"Begini, jangan salah tangkap dulu... aku bertemu dengannya di_ Airport_ dan dia kehilangan tiket... aku entah kenapa bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan tersebut dan akhirnya aku harus mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah keluarganya di Saitama."

"Saitama? Itu lumayan jauh dari sini, kan?"

"Aku tahu, dan kereta kami terlambat satu jam, jadi kami makan siang dulu, dan saat aku kembali dari toilet, dia sudah menghilang."

"Anda bertemu dengan anak ini di _Airport_?"

"Anda dengar sendiri."

"Baik, sebutkan saja ciri-cirinya."

"Dengar, aku tidak menanyakan namanya, karena aku pikir itu tidak akan perlu, dan aku tidak berpikir akan serumyam ini."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali anda harus menanyakan nama. Itu yang paling terpenting."

Light memelototi wanita itu.

Aku polisi, brengsek... jangan mengajariku.

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar."

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Light berdua dengan si pria di balik meja. Pria itu mencuri pandang pada Light dan tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Light merasa mendapat pukulan pada tengkuknya.

Tak lama, wanita itu kembali dan ia tidak sendiri. Dua orang petugas keamanan datang bersamanya dan seorang dari mereka langsung mendekati Light.

"Maaf, tuan, mari ikut kami sebentar."

Light sekarang benar-benar merasa ada yang memukul tengkuknya. Bukan memukul, rasanya seperti ada yang menyengatnya.

.

"Jadi, kalian mencurigai aku menculik seorang anak?" Light bertanya dramatis.

Ia berada di kantor keamanan di dalam Stasiun, duduk di kursi kayu, sebuah ransel dan sebuah koper tergeletak di bawahnya dan seorang petugas bermuka galak duduk di depannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku bertemu dengannya di _Airport_ dan ia kehilangan tiket, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang!"

"Kenapa anda peduli anak itu kehilangan tiket?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku menabraknya."

"Dengar, kami butuh kejujuran, dan anda sudah melakukan satu kebohongan."

"Kebohongan—kau pasti bercanda! Aku hanya tidak menyebutkan satu fakta, bukan berarti aku bohong!"

"Jangan bertele-tele. Kami mencurigai anda menculik seorang anak. _Airport_? Anda baru saja menculik seorang anak di _Airport_ dan membawanya ke Stasiun dan saat anda lengah, dia berhasil melarikan diri."

"Dengar ya, aku tidak menculik siapa-siapa! Aku tadi benar-benar meninggalkannya ke toilet dan sewaktu kembali, dia sudah tidak ada!"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tahu ini memang aneh, tapi aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa."

"Apa urusan anda ke _Airport_?"

"Maaf, itu tidak bisa kukatakan."

"Anda tidak bisa mengatakannya?"

"Aku sedang bersama teman di _Airport_, mengerjakan sebuah urusan... tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada anda..." Light tidak bisa memberitahukan bahwa ia sebenarnya tengah melacak seorang pemgirim _e-mail_ iseng ke alamat detektif dunia.

"Tentu saja," kata si petugas.

Light dan orang itu saling pandang.

"Begini saja. Telepon saja Kantor Pusat Kepolisian, sambungkan dengan Mr. Yagami."

"Siapa Mr. Yagami?"

"Telepon saja," kata Light tak sabar.

Pria bercodet di samping si petugas membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Mau apa dengan Mr. Yagami?"

"Telepon saja. Dia akan menjelaskan siapa aku."

Petugas itu memandang Light dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian ia memberikan isyarat pada si codet dan si codet-pun keluar.

Light mendengus dan ia menggumam kesal.

Tak lama si pria codet kembali dan membisikan sesuatu pada si petugas. Setelah mendengar itu, petugas itu tampak salah tingkah dan melontarkan senyum masam pada Light.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu anda putra Pak Yagami... sebenarnya jika anda tidak segera menjelaskan itu, kami baru saja akan menggeledah anda. Maaf, karena kasus penculikan anak sedang marak belakangan ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku harus kembali ke restoran... siapa tahu dia kembali."

"Kami akan membantu mencarikannya."

"Terima kasih."

Light kembali ke restoran tempat ia makan tadi dan mendapati si bocah yang dicari-carinya sedang bertengger di salah satu kursi di depan tempat tersebut.

"Kau kemana? Aku sampai melaporkanmu ke bagian informasi!" seru si bocah sebal.

"Oh ya?" tanya Light menahan emosi. "Kau yang kemana! Aku kan bilang akan sebentar ke toilet! Dan kau melaporkanku ke Informasi? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Kau hilang bersama koper dan ranselku!"

_"Oh God!"_ Light berseru kesal.

"Kau kemana sih?" tanya Light lagi.

"Aku ke toilet! Tidak lama setelah kau ke toilet!"

Light merasakan tempat di depannya terbalik. Tentu saja bunyi di toilet itu adalah bunyi pintu bilik yang tertutup. Dan itu mungkin saja si bocah. Tapi kan Light tidak tahu!

"Lain kali kau tunggu dulu hingga aku kembali! Oke, tidak akan ada lain kali! Oke. Sudahlah. Sekarang kereta kita telah pergi, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menunggu lagi setengah jam... untuk kereta berikutnya," kata Light lelah.

Bocah itu diam saja.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke ruang tunggu di peron.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Light.

"Aaron."

"Oke, Aaron... dengar... kita tidak ingin ada hal aneh lagi terjadi, bukan? Jadi ikuti saja kata-kataku, oke?"

Aaron mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menghubungi seseorang."

"Bos-mu?"

"Ya. Bos-ku. Dan jangan kemana-mana kali ini, karena aku tidak yakin ayahku kali berikutnya bisa dihubungi atau tidak."

.

"Ryuzaki, aku rasa masalahku menjadi sedikit... um, keluar jalur... maaf, kurasa kau harus mengatasi penggemarmu itu sendirian hari ini..."

"Hari ini? Kau mengharapkan ada episode kedua, Light?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Sebenarnya kau kena masalah apa, Light?"

"Um... aku harus mengantarkan seorang anak kembali ke rumahnya... karena aku menyebabkan, um, secara tidak langsung, menghilangkan tiketnya... yah begitulah... jangan tanya lagi."

"Oke... aku rasa aku mengerti... setiap orang pasti punya hari buruk..."

"Hari buruk? Ini hari baik, Ryuzaki! Demi Tuhan! Ini hari yang sangat baik bagiku!"

"Oke, Light sebelum kau histeris, aku harus menutup hubunngan ini... tadi ia sempat menghilang... aku mengikutinya ke sebuah distrik pertokoan dan dia menghilang disana... sekarang ia menuju Stasiun..."

"Oh, bagus! Semoga saja nanti kita bertemu!"

Ryuzaki sudah tidak ada di sambungan.

.

Jam tangan Light menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kereta mereka baru memasuki statiun terakhir.

Light kembali membeli tiket untuk tujuan terakhir. Keretanya baru akan berangkat tiga puluh lima menit lagi.

"Oke. Masih ada setengah jam. Kau ada ide? Setidaknya beritahukan bibimu, kalau kau akan kembali ke sana," kata Light.

"Aku tidak punya nomornya..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak punya nomornya."

"Aku tahu! Tidak usah kau ulang!"

Aaron memberikan tatapan sebal.

"Hubunganmu dengan bibimu tidak baik, ya?"

Aaron tidak menjawab.

Light cuma mendesah.

Suasana canggung itu diinterupsi oleh Ryuzaki.

"Aku menemukannya kembali."

"Ryuzaki..."

Light memberikan jeda, tapi Ryuzaki tidak menjawab, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Kau yakin masih mau mengikutinya?"

"Aku akan mengikutinya, hingga ia muncul dan mengatakan apa alasannya."

"Jujur saja ya, aku mulai mengganggap ini sangat konyol. Aku malah tidak percaya aku terjebak di sini bersama bocah bodoh mencari jalan pulang ke rumah bibinya!"

"Itu urusanmu, Light. Lain kali gunakan matamu dengan baik."

"Aku tidak ingin membantumu mencarikan penggemar misteriusmu itu jika aku sudah terlepas dari masalah ini. Aku mulai merasa menjadi orang bodoh."

"Aku tidak mengganggap mengikuti orang yang mengirim _e-mail_ ancaman ke detektif dunia itu orang bodoh."

"Apa kau sudah tanya ke Watari? Siapa tahu itu kerjaan dia?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Kau segeralah pulang, setidaknya jika kau tidak ingin membantuku, tolong siapkan saja makan malam."

"Apa—"

Hubungan sudah terputus.

"Yang benar saja."

.

Light telah menaiki kereta terakhir. Dan ini hampir pukul lima sore. Aaron terantuk-antuk di sampingnya.

"Kau bangun jam berapa tadi pagi?"

"Aku bangun pagi sekali, bibi harus mengantarku ke Narita."

"Tentu. Dan sekarang aku mengantarmu kembali."

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya."

Light diam saja. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan jam berapa ia sampai ke HQ nanti. Benar-benar hari yang hebat.

Akhirnya kereta tiba di Stasiun dan Light bisa bernapas lega. Mereka tiba di peron dan Light menyarankan mereka makan malam terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harus mentraktirku lagi," kata Aaron sambil nyengir.

"Jangan salah, nanti saat bertemu dengan bibimu, aku akan menagih seluruh pembayarannya."

Mereka makan malam di sebuah tempat di dekat Stasiun.

Ryuzaki menelepon lagi dan kata-katanya terputus-putus.

"...Stasiun... aku akan... tidak... kau... lagi..."

"Ryuzaki... aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Light... disini hujan... jangan—ka—nanti—penting—kau—"

Lalu hubungan pun terputus.

"Ryuzaki?"

Light menoleh ke jendela di sampingnya dan udara malam yang temaram membalasnya.

"Bos-mu?"

Light menatap Aaron.

"Ya. Dan dia sedang di antah-berantah sekarang."

"Oh... bos-mu pasti suka berpetualang, kan?"

"Ya. Dia sangat suka berpetualang... kadang aku kena getahnya juga..."

"Ha, apa sih pekerjaanmu?"

Light menatapnya, "Habiskan, kita masih harus naik taksi ke tempat bibimu, dan aku tidak tahu pukul berapa aku tiba di tempatku nanti..."

"Maaf... tapi, aku kan tidak minta bantuanmu..."

Light mengawasinya dengan mata lelah, "Habiskan saja sebelum kuseret kau keluar."

.

Matahari sudah entah sampai dimana. Ini pasti sudah hampir pukul tujuh dan Light tidak melihat ada taxi lewat sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka memang berada di daerah pinggiran Kota dan mungkin hari sudah terlalu larut untuk sebuah taxi.

"Oke. Jadi, kita tunggu saja disini atau sebaiknya kita jalan menuju Halte?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku biasanya naik mobil disini."

"Apa sih yang kau tahu... sepertinya tidak akan ada taxi yang lewat hingga besok pagi. Sebaiknya kita jalan hingga Halte dan menunggu bis di sana."

"Oke," kata Aaron cuek.

Light bersumpah ia tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan anak bocah sehabis ini.

.

Hujan itu datang tiba-tiba.

Light mengumpat dan ia berseru pada Aaron untuk berlari menuju toko di ujung jalan.

Aaron ikut-ikutan mengumpat dan Light mendengar mikrofonnya berbunyi.

"Ryuzaki?" seru Light.

"Light, aku dalam bahaya," bisikan itu terasa dekat.

Light membelalak tanpa sadar.

.

"Kau dimana, Ryuzaki?"

"Sebuah tempat... aku mengikutinya hingga masuk ke sebuah pub... dan dia akhirnya menemukan mataku... aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang ke tempatku."

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Jika perlu, aku memang butuh bantuan. Tapi mengingat kau sedang berada di Saitama, jadi tidak mungkin kau kesini kecuali kau meng-klon dirimu jadi dua."

"Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Aku bisa, kurasa. Tapi kupikir kau perlu tahu. Aku berada di Yokohama. Di sebuah pub bernama 'Barbour'."

"Baik. Usahakan jangan sampai terbunuh."

"Sampai jumpa, Light."

Light menatap hujan dan entah kenapa kata-kata Ryuzaki terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Aaron tampaknya memperhatikannya.

"Bos-mu?"

Light menoleh, "Ya. Katanya dia lagi sibuk. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sangat sibuk."

Bis datang. Mereka pun masuk, terbebas dari hujan yang riuh.

.

Rumah tujuan mereka adalah sebuah rumah bertingkat dua di sebuah komplek di tepi Kota. Tanahnya luas dan bangunannya modern. Light menekan bel dan tak lama pintu terbuka.

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dan wajahnya langsung kaget saat melihat Aaron.

"Maaf, Bu... akan kuceritakan semuanya, jadi anda jangan marah dulu," kata Light lelah.

Si wanita mengerutkan kening dan akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam.

Light menjelaskan perkaranya dan si bibi akhirnya mengerti. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aaron memang ceroboh... ia pernah memecahkan guci pamannya... dua kali dalam sebulan..."

Light memaksakan senyum dingin.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sebentar, Light mohon pamit. Si Bibi ternyata orang yang ramah dan baik hati, walaupun sedikit rewel dan tukang pamer. Light masuk ke kamar Aaron untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada bocah itu.

Aaron tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, membuka sebuah notebook.

"Kau sedang apa? Menulis?"

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Bibi bilang ia masak kepiting hari ini, kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak usah, nanti aku bisa terlalu larut pulang ke Tokyo."

"Menginap saja disini."

"Supaya besok aku bisa mengantarmu kembali ke Tokyo?_ No sir!_"

Aaron tersenyum sebal.

"Um... ada yang harus kukatakan..."

"Ya?"

"Tapi kau jangan marah..."

Light mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan anak ini pastilah akan membuatnya marah.

Aaron tidak menunggu Light menjawab. Ia tersenyum simpul dan berbisik.

"Aku bilang pada bibi, bahwa kau yang menghilangkan tiketnya..." kata Aaron nyengir.

Tak lama pintu kamar terbanting dengan keras.

.

Light terbangun oleh suara derakan di telinganya. Ia rupanya tertidur di dalam kereta. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat dua belas menit. Untunglah sebentar lagi kereta akan tiba di Tokyo. Ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal aneh apapun lagi, terutama yang dari Ryuzaki.

"Light..."

Light memaksakan fokus pada suara Ryuzaki walau ia sangat lelah, "Aku akan tiba di HQ sebentar lagi, Ryuzaki... kau masih—"

"Light! Aku terjebak! Dia pergi ke sebuah gang dan aku tidak waspada! Aku mengikutinya dan kemudian ia muncul bersama teman-temannya, aku berhasil lari, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah berhasil atau—"

Kemudian sunyi.

"Ryuzaki?"

Masih sunyi.

"Halo?"

Ada sebuah bisikan.

Kemudian sambungan terputus.

.

"Ryuzaki?"

Light menatap jendela. Malam yang asing membalasnya. Malam yang asing. Sungguh hari yang asing.

Light merasakan firasat buruk. Ia harus kembali ke HQ, setidaknya ia harus memberitahukan Watari bahwa detektif dunia menghilang di antah-berantah.

.

Light membuka pintu, terengah.

Ia telah sampai di HQ dan sejak tadi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang investigasi utama.

Pintu terbuka keras dan Light terperangah sejadinya.

"Ryuzaki?"

.

"Jadi? Mereka adalah polisi?" Light berseru geram.

Ia tiba di HQ dengan harapan dapat menghubungi Watari untuk segera menolong Ryuzaki, tapi betapa kagetnya Light saat tiba, ia menemukan detektif itu tengah duduk santai sambil mengunyah sepiring penuh spaghetti daging di depan komputer layar besarnya.

"Ya. Ternyata orang yang kuikuti di _Airport _itu adalah polisi. Ia mencurigaiku kenapa aku mengikutinya. Ia berpikir mungkin aku adalah semacam teroris atau sejenisnya, jadi ia menjebakku sehingga bisa menangkapku."

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

"Tentu saja itu sangat mudah. Aku tinggal menghubungi Watari dan selanjutnya bahkan kau sudah bisa menebaknya, kan?"

"Katamu kau melihatnya memberikan tanda? Si penggemarmu itu?"

"Aku salah ternyata. Polisi itu pun secara tidak sengaja melakukan isyarat itu."

"Isyarat apa sih?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu, jika tidak melihatnya sendiri, Light."

"Oke, jadi detektif dunia pun bisa salah, kan?"

"Aku tidak salah, orang itu memang melakukan isyarat, aku hanya mengikuti orang yang bukan si pengirim _e-mail_."

"Kau pandai sekali mengelak," kata Light sebal.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan petualanganmu sendiri?"

"Tidak usah dibahas..." Light mendengus kesal. Ia melangkah ke kursi dekat Ryuzaki, mengambil pizza dan langsung mengunyahnya dengan rakus.

"Jadi, kau diantar helikopter? Sial, mengapa kau bisa sangat mudah sekali..." gumam Light.

"Jangan iri, Light. Kau harus bersyukur tidak mati di tengah jalan."

Light memelototi Ryuzaki sambil berdecak kesal, "Jadi bagaimana dengan _e-mail _sialan itu?"

"Dalam sehari kau sudah mengumpat berapa kali, Light?"

"Seribu, mungkin."

"_E-mail_ itu tetap tidak terlacak, Light, jika kau mau tahu... servernya belum tentu berada di Tokyo dan dalam melacak alamat IP selalu tidak mudah."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... kau mungkin bisa melupakannya."

"Apa?"

"Mau apa lagi?"

"Setelah habis-habisan seperti ini kau baru menyerah?"

"Jika kita menyerah sebelum habis-habisan, bukankah tampak menyedihkan?"

"Aku yang habis-habisan!"

"Jika kau bisa melacaknya, silakan."

"Setidaknya kau harus waspada! Alamat e-mail mu itu harus kau ganti! Atau kauberikan perlindungan lebih!"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, Light, terima kasih."

"Ha! Menjengkelkan! Lain kali aku tidak mau membantumu melakukan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini lagi!"

"Tentu, Light, lain kali tidak akan ada lagi hal tidak jelas, setidaknya akan kubuat jelas dulu baru kau kumintai bantuan."

Light menatap Ryuzaki tidak percaya.

Ryuzaki kembali memerhatikan komputer. Tapi, tak lama perhatiannya teralih. Oh iya, ia ingat tadi pagi sesuatu itu juga sempat menarik perhatiannya.

Saku celananya.

Tangan Ryuzaki perlahan merogoh saku celananya dan tak lama jari-jarinya menggenggam sebuah dokumen lusuh yang sudak menguning. Bahkan tulisannya sudah hampir menghilang.

Ryuzaki membukanya perlahan dan ekspresi yang mirip seperti kekejutan yang menggelitik muncul di wajahnya. Ia seakan melihat seekor lebah imajiner terbang keluar dari dalam. Dikelilingi oleh cahaya-cahaya kuning kecil.

Ia menyorongkan dokumen itu ke arah Light dan berkata, "Lihat, Light... aku tidak menyangka akan menemukannya kembali..."

Dokumen itu berukuran sekitar dua puluh senti dan keadaannya sudah sangat lapuk dan lusuh. Tertekuk-tekuk dan tulisannya sudah memudar.

Light mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Lihat... masih kelihatan tanggalnya..."

Ryuzaki memberikan dokumen itu kepada Light.

Sekonyong-konyong, Light terkejut bukan main.

"Saat itu aku menaruhnya di saku dan kupikir sudah hilang... tapi, kenapa bisa ada di saku celanaku ya?" pikir Ryuzaki menerawang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Light makin bingung.

Yang ada di tangan Light adalah sebuah tiket pesawat tujuan Tokyo-London bertanggalkan persis hari ini.

"Kau membeli tiket pesawat tadi saat di _Airport_?" tanya Light.

"Tidak, Light... kau tidak mengerti, itu tiket pesawatku waktu aku akan kembali ke London... tapi bukan hari ini... sayang tahunnya telah menghilang... itu adalah tiket enam belas tahun yang lalu... dan kurasa aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Watari..."

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan Light. Ia hanya ternganga saat detektif itu menekan tombol yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan si tangan kanannya; Watari.

Hari ini hari selasa, dan matahari sudah sangat terik sejak pukul sepuluh pagi, namun, hujan yang sangat deras datang tiba-tiba menghantam bumi pada pukul tujuh malam.

Dan suatu fakta penting yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh Light.

Bocah yang seharian bersamanya itu berambut hitam lurus dan bermata besar.

**Tuesday - End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>: So, ada yang bisa melihat hubungannya? Yup, Si bocah kehilangan tiket (kita anggap saja dia sebenarnya menaruhnya di saku, hanya saja ia lupa  
>) dan Ryuzaki menemukan tiket lama-nya. Kesamaan ciri antara Ryuzaki dan Aaron merupakan sebuah misteri bagus yang patut dipikirkan. Sedangkan, <em>e-mail<em> misterius itu bisa kita umpamakan bahwa Aaron-lah yang mengirimkannya. Juga terdapat kesamaan alur antara perjalanan Ryuzaki mengikuti si pria misterius dan perjalanan Light mengantar Aaron ke rumah bibinya.

Apakah Aaron adalah secuil masa lalu Ryuzaki atau sebenarnya semua itu cuma kebetulan belaka? Sekali lagi, saya menyerahkan endingnya kepada pembaca.

Terima kasih buat waktunya.

**Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
